The Transformers (Netflix Series)
The Transformers is a Netflix web series based on the Transformers franchise from Hasbro. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by the Quintessons. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet, though & cover them up the best they can which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): The current, committed, inspirational & selfless leader of the Autobots who, despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom above any of his fellow Autobots or in fact any other life form. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. However, after killing Nova, he secretly becomes obsessed of searching for the truth about his creators when he decides to leave Earth to look for them until he finds & gets corrupted by Unicron into letting him leech off Earth, but was saved by the Autocons. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Western Star 4900 Phantom Custom Semi-Truck like his live-action counterparts. * Bumblebee (Adam MacArthur): Autobot Second-in-Command & Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots when it comes to befriending other species. However, he desires to be recognized which forces him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2017 Chevrolet Camaro SS Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. * Jazz (Phil LaMarr): Autobot Third-in-Command & Optimus' best friend before the War & a cool & level-headed Autobot who was the former leader of the Cybertronian Intelligence, a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & Elite Guard. Before the war, he was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he became obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture & even adopting some popular human idioms into his vocabulary. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red Porsche Boxster Sports Car. * Ironhide (John DiMaggio): Autobot Fourth-in-Command, a battle-hardened veteran, one of the toughest Autobots & one of Optimus' brother figures who prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. He has a scar near one optic like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International CXT Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Marcus Fenix from the Gears of War franchise. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): Autobot Fifth-in-Command & Medic, one of Optimus' brother figures & a member from the Science Corp who’s one of the oldest members of the Autobots & is praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. It's this comforting repair bay manner that puts those he treats at ease. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness as it’s possible for him to misplace his tools or for others to take them from him, which he’ll say in response, “I need/needed that!”, when either messing with him for fun, breaking it accidentally or on purpose or needing something from him without him knowing or asking him first, which happens a lot. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Advanced Life Support Vehicle like his Combiner Wars & Online counterparts. * Prowl (Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He’s able to analyze & advise on complex combat situations almost instantaneously, but he really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality doesn’t help matters either. His processor will glitch out at illogical or unexpected situations or if startled & he'll pass out which takes a while for him to wake him up, which is why Dead End likes to target him specifically for fun or to put him in his place at times. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange Tesla Model S Police Car. His voice pattern is based off K-2SO a.k.a. Kay-Tuesso from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. * Arcee (Kate Micucci): An Autobot Ninja who’s kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared, though she did get startled by Dead End one time. She wears a metal leather jacket & a metal mini-skirt & transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange/Red 2017 Nissan 370Z Sports Car. * Sideswipe (Darren Criss): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory. He’ll use any dirty underhanded tactic he can think of to come out on top. He’s also an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on everyone & anyone he can find, which allowed him to befriend Ratchet, but this also made him some enemies from both factions. Some of his rash actions often lead to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride unless he thinks it’s bad or hurts, even if he’s overreacting. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Huracán Sports Car. * Jetfire (Troy Baker): A former Decepticon who became the Autobot Air Commander who speaks in a mix between an Australian & British accent & whose dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific & technological advancement, this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It's this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he’s often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat & his position as one of the fastest usually means he’s the first to do so. He hates being reminded about what he did as a Decepticon. He transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. * Cliffjumper (Dwayne Johnson): A deeply devoted Autobot who’s Jazz’s brother figure & Arcee’s Conjunx Endura from Cybertronian Intelligence who she met when they were captured for spying on a Decepticon transport of Energon. His eagerness & daring have no equal, but he does tend towards impulsiveness, especially when it comes to any kind of softly-softly approach. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking which is why he befriended Jetfire. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon Muscle Car. * Mirage (Dan Castellaneta): Autobot Cloaker who speaks with an Italian accent, can be a little impatient, often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes them & the Decepticons can get along, which they eventually did & befriending Red Alert & secretly befriend Blitzwing. He'd rather be racing in Monte Carlo than fighting 'cons on the battlefield & he sees that as a weakness that could be exploited. Before the war, he was a member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate & high-priced friends & enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events & turbofox hunts on the grounds outside of Cybertron’s many cities. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Top Fuel Dragster. * Perceptor (Wil Wheaton): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist & former leader of the Science Corp who speaks in a British & Cockney accent & is perpetually seeking to increase his knowledge & his discoveries have helped his allies on many occasions. His thirst for knowledge is unquenchable & it's pure science that lights his circuits. His specialties lie in metallurgy, molecular chemistry, electrical engineering & other sciences closely related to Transformer physiology, though his intelligence has made him reliable in many fields. Though he's an awful bore & absent-minded, but all the Autobots estimate & like him because of his good nature. He’s always ready to help & to save everybody whose life is in danger. He later became a sniper to help Arcee & to make himself more useful in battle. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Blue/Orange/White/Teal Toyota Hilux Invincible AT38 Truck. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Autobot Data Interceptor from the Elite Guard & Cybertronian Intelligence who's the fastest Autobot around & talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Windblade, Blaster, Wheeljack, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Lockdown, Slipstream, Nightbird, Springload, Octone, Unicron, Dead End & Vortex can understand. His motor-mouth & penchant for tangents tend to leave others in the dust, forcing them to ask him to repeat things. He takes pride in his speed, but is also extremely reckless & impatient to the point he’s doing around the base until he’s called in. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver SSC Ultimate Aero Race Car. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot Adventurer from the Elite Guard who loves going on adventures & saving the day. When the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, he uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides which allowed him to be a terra-former as well. If it's new, uncharted or off-the-beaten-track, he’s your 'bot, which he tagged along with Springload when they were trying to find Doradus. He’s vulnerable to thermal & electromagnetic interference. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Crosshairs (John DiMaggio): the self-centered Autobot Tactician & Paratrooper who speaks in an English accent like his live-action counterpart & is a mouthful of snark with a bad attitude. Despite these vices, he’s a crack shot who hits the ground running & makes mincemeat out of Decepticons before they even know what hit them & if the chips are really down, he'll come through in the end. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White 2017 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. * Drift (Phil LaMarr): An Autobot Samurai from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who once served Megatron after graduating from there & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor. He later vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2018 Mercedes-AMG GT-R Coupe Sports Car like his Last Knight counterpart/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack. * Windblade (Pamela Adlon): a young but valiant, dutiful & full of conviction Transformer who hailed from the planet Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She has a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future, allowing her to react to oncoming attacks against her & to counter them accordingly & can withstand intense physical trauma as she can fall from orbit & walk away. She got into Earth's culture, looking up music, usually fast-paced & intense music, to listen to or movies to watch on the go & she even gained a taste for human food, especially Mac n Cheese. She gets targeted by several Transformers on both sides because of how she’ll make fun of anyone who she thinks is lame with some clever psychological jabs, but especially Prowl & Quickshadow, because of her strong hatred for authority & being told what to do as she doesn’t mind killing anyone who does tell her. She has an answer or comeback for nearly everything & is quite skilled at word play that leaves her haters flustered & usually never apologizes for it giving her New Magnesium ovaries. That hasn’t stopped her from secretly becoming Barricade & Vortex ’s sister figure & Lockdown’s Conjunx Endura as well as befriending Ratchet, Jazz, Arcee, Omega Supreme, Trailcutter, Blaster, Red Alert, Seaspray, the Dinobots & secretly befriending Soundwave, Slipstream, Knock Out, Thunderhoof, Groundpounder, Octane, Dead End, Wildrider & the other Combaticons as she does see them all as cool or was able to warm up to them. Even her haters are impressed of her rapid healing, on how she prefers performing self-surgery when she’s severely hurt if her rapid healing gets disabled by a blast she couldn’t foreshadow & her mastery of all fighting styles. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver V-22 Osprey Tilt-Rotor Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from ''Teen Titans Go'', having long hair with a bang to the right, 2 scars over her optics from the War & taut muscles & wearing an eye-patch over where her left optic was after she lost it in the War until Lockdown found it & gave to her for Christmas & she was able to place it back in, functional again, a leather biker jacket based off a Hell’s Angels’ jacket, a midriff-baring croptop with a mesh weave vest underneath, track pants & strap boots with a utilitarian sports bra & workout panties/bikini bottoms hybrids underneath all of it for when she does underwater missions, practicing her moves in her room, interfacing with Megatron or playing video games or watching TV. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there’ll be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He was once a Dark Guardian created by the Quintessons who later became a feverent patriot & a supporter of Cybertronian interventionist politics after getting reformed by Alpha Trion, until he found the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers, gaining a permanent & fundamental change in his way of being & headed to Verns to become a guidance for them, where he’s appointed to the title of Supreme. He usually talks in 2 word sentences, but can talk normally to some, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership/Defense Satellite Cannon Hybrid named the Ark like his War for Cybertron counterpart/Cybertronian Heavy Assault Tank/Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. * Trailcutter (Catherine Taber): The bossy & condescending but cute, friendly & protective Autobot Commando & Defense Tactician who’s always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark, but she knows when to take things seriously. She lacks self-esteem & often mopes about her handicaps, but her bravery & defensive prowess is unquestioned. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into her room without permission before kicking them out. It's not uncommon to see her burying her woes in a tall glass of Octone’s liquor & her favorite drink #Throwback Thursday, which is made of discarded/broken phones, Energon, toxic phone residue, sushi, golf balls, hard-boiled eggs & chocolate, that can push a warworld into hyperspace. She got hooked on social media & is usually on her phone when not in battle, making prank calls to some Autobots & even some Decepticons, though she hasn’t fooled Blaster or Soundwave at all, reporting info to Optimus or calling Ratchet or Red Alert for medical help, either someone she’s seen or herself. In some occasions, she acts without thinking & commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, but she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior & will always try to fix her mistakes. She transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red Conquest Knight XV Urban Assault Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off Lori Loud from the Loud House & her robot mode resembles a fusion of her, Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls, Abigail Abby Archer from Grossology & Teodora from Legend Quest, having long hair that reaches her hips & wearing earrings, a metal Mexican headband, a mini-jacket, a tanktop, a belted skirt, knee-high stockings & high heel boots with fur, having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath when she’s relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle. * Blaster (Jessi Nowack): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence & Soundwave's worst enemy turn Conjunx Endura who’s the opposite of sneaky as she prefers to make her presence known, literally assaulting her enemies with sound & fury & her ability to monitor multiple frequencies & channels has exposed her to a wide variety of music. She can be found at the forefront of any situation in which she's involved, be it getting down & truly hopping to town, or kicking butt & taking names—both of which she does well & both of which have led her into conflict with authority at times. When Soundwave got trapped into Limbo, a dimension where an alien goo tried to eat him, after one battle, she began to receive transmissions from him, though no one believed her & thought she was going through grief. She then began to work long & hard to try to get him out of there, which she eventually does, but it also brought Megatronus out as well. She lost her voice to Megatron when she was captured in the battle of Tyger Pax during the Great War, having to communicating through her body language, facial expressions & a series of electronic sound effects where she met Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind & not long after who acted as translators, but was eventually able to get it back after she fell into the Energon pool in the Omega Lock during one battle on it. She’s not affected by sonic based attacks & took a more serious mode as she was appointed as the Autobot City Commander, though she hasn’t changed that much. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray/Black Communications Hummer H3 SUV/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off DJ Pon-3 a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles a fusion of her human counterpart & Lemon Zest from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long spiky hair & Cybertronian tattoos on her waist & side & wearing a pair of purple-shaded specs, headphones, armwarmers, bracelets, gloves, a DJ jacket with a T-Shirt & a metal tie underneath, a pleated miniskirt with leggings underneath & sneakers having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which does stick out of her clothing, for when deejaying on the beach, secretly interfacing with Soundwave & listening to her music in her room to relax after an intense battle. ** Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker): Blaster's Yellow/Black/Blue/White Lion-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons & a tenacious tracker of unmatched skill, but is prone to rusting causing himself or Blaster to clean him regularly. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Ramhorn (Dee Bradley Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Rewind (Jennifer Hale): Blaster's Black/White/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who possesses perfect recall of any & every fact she’s exposed to, making her a perfect spy for the Autobot cause. However, she likes to fill it with pointless trivia, & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. This ability is also prone to giving her crushing headaches, but not to worry; Blaster’s on hand with some dub-step to soothe her. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Samus Aran from the Metroid: Prime franchise. * Nova Prime (Michael Ironside): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms and that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. However, he was killed by Hound & Megatronus after he defeated Optimus & Megatron. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Uxas a.k.a. Darkseid. Wreckers * Ultra Magnus (Minimus Ambus: Jeff Bennett; Ultra Magnus: Michael Ironside): The strong, resolute, dependable, selfless & courageous current leader of the Wreckers, the former leader of the Elite Guard & a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & one of Optimus' brother figures who’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders for Optimus & is naturally at ease if the Matrix of Leadership should ever find itself placed upon him. His reluctance to change that’ll see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he’s required to lead, but when he’s forced into those opportunities, he betrays his real talent for the job. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange M983 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck like his Animated counterpart. * Kup (R. Lee Ermey): The gruff, but noble, caring, wise, gentle, honorable & jolly Wrecker Second-in-Command & Sergeant who has a wealth of experience & is known to tell war stories in which the Dinobots are fans of. Other Autobots aren’t always receptive to the advice he gives before battles, which sometimes works & other times not so much in the grand scheme of things. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. * Red Alert (Kari Wahlgren): Wrecker Third-in-Command & Medic who, while dry-witted very sarcastic & sometimes cold-hearted, will bring her a-game when threatened or when someone, not caring if they be Autobot or Decepticon, is in need of emergency surgery, where she seduces her patients to distract them from their pain & kisses them with anesthetics inside her lips & even interface with her patients when she gets desperate, though she does have to get permission from their love interests before doing so, as she never had a patient die on her. She can cannibalize her own parts for emergency treatment of a patient; she carries within her redundant systems for such situations. Paranoia makes her good at her job as nothing escapes her notice, no matter how small. She’s prone to rash judgments which can lead to injuring herself & comrades. She temporarily became paranoid due to an accident which resulted in some processor damage & was tricked by Starscream into helping him. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey Fire Department BMW i3 Electric Fire Chief Car/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Emma Frost from Wolverine & the X-Men, having long hair & wearing long gloves that cover her entire arms, a tanktop, a cape, jeans & high heels with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she’s seducing/interfacing her patients during her operations, underwater missions or just when she chucks her clothes to relax after an intense battle. * Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): Wrecker Fourth-in-Command & Hound’s best friend who speaks in a Cockney accent like his live-action counterpart. His knowledge & weapons helps the other Wreckers considerably in combat & transportation, but are also used as his jovial forms of expression. He transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. * Wheeljack (Dave Fennoy): Wrecker Engineer who speaks in a Brooklyn accent & Silverstreak once described him as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league to most mechanical engineers & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat, though he’s also a handy mechanical engineer. Because of this, he's a welcome addition to the Wreckers, as staying on the cutting edge of technology is a priority for the Wreckers. He’ll hook you up with some new weapon or gizmo that he just invented, whether you want to or not. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. He also blows himself up constantly & Ratchet to have to fix him constantly, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too. He has a mustache like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ram 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off Lee Everett from Telltale's Walking Dead game franchise. * Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Wrecker Munition Specialist & Space Bridge Technician, Ironhide & Leadfoot’s brother figure who’s a boisterous warrior who throws himself into every mission with no more worries than a duck landing on a pond. However, he has a tendency of breaking things which often disturbs Prowl & although he isn’t as intelligent as the other Autobots, he makes up for it with brute strength which is why he’s good friends with Wheeljack, though the latter would tell him to be more careful when he’s hugging him at times. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue CAESAR Self-Propelled Howitzer Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Rodimus (Jason Ritter): Wrecker Archer & Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. * Roadbuster (Austin St. John): Wrecker Demolition Specialist who speaks in a Scottish accent. Wherever he is, you can be sure he'll be going about his task with his head down & his shoulders set. He can struggle with literacy, since he never learned to read before the War, though he’s improving, thanks to Perceptor & secretly Slipstream & can be downright gloomy & depressing when not in battle, though he did befriend Seaspray, Snarl & secretly Dead End. He has sometimes wrecked major thoroughfares & toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful, but sometimes is needed for demolition for certain buildings before, during & after the battles. He transforms into a Green/White/Orange Weaponized Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Jason Lee Scott a.k.a. the Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Smokescreen (Nolan North): Wrecker Spy in charge of diversionary tactics who greatly admires Optimus, though his ego & his tendency to get into gambling in Las Vegas with humans occasionally annoys most of the other Autobots & even some of Decepticons, though Thunderhoof & Dead End don’t mind. Misinformation is the weapon he wields to wrong-foot & leads the enemy astray. He even uses his affable nature to root out the deepest concerns of his fellow Autobots. While he may talk a mile a minute & be greener than Hound or Bulkhead's paintwork, he, at least, has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind, like Cliffjumper & Jetfire. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Ford Fusion Race Car. * Warpath (Jamieson Price): The brash & boastful Wrecker Artillery Specialist who speaks in a Russian accent, uses onomatopoeic words in several of his sentences & got dementia which he got during his time in World War I, where he still thinks World War I is still happening with the Great War still going on. With help from Perceptor, he eventually realized that World War I was over a century ago & was cured of it. He’s also helpless if he gets upended, having to have someone turn him back over. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown Green Merkava Mk 1 Tank. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): the toughest member of the Wreckers that got trapped in the Laurentian Abyss during the Great War when she arrived at Earth. Once freed, showing a vendetta against the Transformers for thinking she was killed during the Great War by Dreadwing, she attempted to use Earth's oceans to construct a tower to reach Cybertron, but Optimus could convince her to let them help her who, while reluctant, accepts Optimus’ offer, befriends Roadbuster & Snarl & secretly befriended Dead End & rejoin the Autobots. She uses a whistle to strike fear into her enemies. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Griffon-GRSE 8000 TD-Class Hovercraft with built-in wheels which allows her to travel on land. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & can conjure a pair of wings made out of water to travel through easier & allows her to fly & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt with leggings underneath & a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in any body of water after an intense battle. * Topspin (Steven Barr): A Wrecker Warrior & Cartographer from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Swedish accent & is proud of being one tough bot & is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. He’s also into rock bands. He transforms into a White/Blue/Gunmetal Gray/Black/Orange Cybertronian Fighter Jet like his Generation 1 counterpart/Weaponized Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car like his live-action counterpart. Dinobots * Extinction (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him. ** Grimlock (Gregg Berger): The huge & powerful, but ego-maniacal, impatient & willful leader of the Dinobots & the former leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition with a rather rough n' tough attitude before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who's known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus' ability to be an effective leader. As such, he’s more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. Nevertheless, he's a valiant warrior whose actions command respect from all who are witness to them, both friend & foe. One of his most distinguishing features is his famous speech impediment, which leads him to shorten sentences & refer to himself constantly as "Me Grimlock", never "I" due to Shockwave's experiments, but began to talk normally later like his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart, thanks to Perceptor. He also has the tendency to act sheepish when he thinks he did something wrong. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex like his Generation 1/2, Animated, Fall of Cybertron, live-action & Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts as well as his Energon & Classics toys/Head & Torso. ** Slug (Patrick Warburton): The headstrong & aggressive Dinobot Second-in-Command & Tactician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. Don't bother trying to give him orders, unless they involve head-butting an opponent into next week & don't bother trying to make peace with him, because he wants a fight & he's going to start a fight which allowed him to secretly befriend Bonecrusher & Brawl.He transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Mechanical Triceratops like his Generation 1/2, live-action & Fall of Cybertron counterparts/Left Leg. ** Scorn (Linda Cardellini): The mellow, down-to-earth, resourceful, fun-loving & slightly lethargic Dinobot Demolitions Expert who's a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave & though mostly lazy, is shown to have good aim & some athletic skill. She's what happens when you combine a destructive war machine with a predator. She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly & is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spinosaurus like her live-action counterpart/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Wendy Corduroy from ''Gravity Falls'', having long hair & wearing earrings, a metal toque hat, a plaid shirt with a tanktop underneath, skinny jeans & rain boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she has to go into the water to get materials, underwater missions, interfacing with Snarl or just relaxing after an intense battle while reading various magazines she collected from various stores that were damaged and/or destroyed during the battles she & the other Dinobots partake in. ** Swoop (Mark Allan Stewart): The sociable, outgoing & friendly, but arrogant & sometimes disobedient Dinobot Fourth-in-Command & Aerial Recon & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black/Blue Mechanical Pteranodon like his ''Generation 1'', ''Animated'' & ''Fall of Cybertron'' counterparts as well as his Energon toy/Left Arm. ** Snarl (Sam Riegel): The clinically depressed Dinobot Weapons Specialist, Scorn's Conjunx Endura & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders & leaves the thinking to others. He has few opinions & rarely expresses those he has. His uncommunicative nature adds to his alienation where only battle can elevate his spirits, but ends up befriending Roadbuster, Seaspray & even Nightbird & Dead End to help him to cope with it. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Mechanical Stegosaurus like his Generation 1/2 & Fall of Cybertron counterparts as well as his live-action toy/Left Arm. Aerialbots * Superion (Matthew "MatPat" Patrick): The combined form of the Aerialbots who’s a fierce & frightful fighting machine & aims to overcome the aspect of combination resulting in instability & insanity by achieving a more thorough melding of the minds, but rather, by shutting out all the different, conflicting personalities of his components who compose him, which he & Defensor & taught to The Beast, Devastator, Menasor & Bruticus to stabilize themselves. ** Silverbolt (Patrick Sweitz): The acrophobic leader of the Aerialbots who constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus named him leader in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. Rather than show any emotional weakness, he keeps his eyes firmly on the horizon, never down. He eventually overcomes his phobia & becomes the leader he was trying project beforehand. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black/Purple/Yellow/Blue/Red Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Cargo Airplane/Head & Torso. ** Terradive (Rob Paulsen): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot Second-in-Command, aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. The trick is, to get his nose out of the book & into the sky. Once there, the others look to him for guidance & group strategy, something he a little daunting as he just doesn't realize how smart he really is. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots do. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees & but he's prone to mid-air stalls, having Omega Supreme having to catch him before he dies. He transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow/Red/Black/Purple/White F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jet/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). ** Firefly (Daran Norris): Aerialbot Fourth-in-Command, Reconnaissance Warrior & Scientist who relies on his speed & daredevil evasive tactics & combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation since he's too busy marveling at scenery. It's hard for his teammates to get too mad at someone so filled with wonder & innocence, but at the same time, it's also hard to fly next to someone who's never paying any attention to where he's going. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Brown F-18 Hornet Fighter Jet/Right Arm. ** Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): An Aerialbot who’s a rash & fearless young warrior who loves surprises, he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. His attitude puts him in a lot of danger during battle as he delights in tactics that others might well see as suicidal, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red/Green/Blue/Grey/Yellow F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet like his ''Generation 1/2'' counterpart/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Warren Worthington III a.k.a. Angel from Wolverine & the X-Men. ** Breakaway (Colleen Ann Villard): The tomboyish Aerialbot Scout who, while she’s shallow & self-absorbed, is a compassionate bot who’s willing to reach out to others in need & genuinely cares about others. She transforms into a White/Black/Yellow/Purple/Red EA-18G Growler Fighter Jet/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Janet van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp from ''Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes'', having short hair & a pair of metal wasp wings on her back & wearing an antenna-like head piece, gloves, a bee-themed dress with leggings & a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle & boots. Protectobots * Defensor (Steve Blum): The combined form of the Protectobots who exists specifically to safeguard human life. In many ways, he feels about humans the way a parent would their children & would give his life away in an instant rather than let one human come to harm to the point that worries his fellow Autobots that he’ll be a little bit overbearing or too affectionate over the humans. He identifies with them the same way a sheep dog would with its flock or a puppy with its human owners. Sadly, his attempts at personal interaction & friendly exchanges with humans tend to fail as they either run away or call the Transformer Response Force. ** Heatwave (Steven Blum): The leader of the Protectobots from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Canadian accent. He initially considered himself redundant when he met Inferno, but then settled nicely into his role. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things & that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, he's a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His teammates find his endless energy inspiring, though a bit exhausting. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Black/Grey/Yellow Oshkosh Striker 8x8 Emergency Response Vehicle/Head & Torso. ** Quickshadow (Christina Vee): The smart, graceful & athletically-talented Protectobot Second-in-Command & Heatwave's Conjunx Endura who's very effective at her job, with spy-gear that lets her tackle missions with ease. She transforms into a Silver/Black/Pale/Blue Toyota Hiace Ambulance/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ** Blades (Pervesh Cheena): The energetic aerial recon of the Protectobots who’s a dirty, underhanded street brawler & would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon than to fly as he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. He does his job & does it damn well, but if there's a way to get his hands dirty in the process, you can bet your ass he'll find it. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Orange/Cream/Blue Chicago Police Department Bell 206-L4 Helicopter/Right Arm. ** Chase (D.C. Douglas): Protectobot Racer who help Prowl enforce the law as he fearlessly charges headfirst into dangerous situations to save humans in peril. If he gets to protect & serve, he’s happy. He’s also a stickler for wanting to enforce the extreme letter of the law & tends to fuss over any new concept that violates any law he’s familiar with, though at times his dry sense of humor & understanding emerges, which does get a laugh out of Prowl. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red Ford Taurus Police Stealth Interceptor Car/Left Arm. ** Boulder (Imari Williams): the newest member of the Protectobots who's an astute & courageous soldier, he must now take his extensive knowledge of military tactics & strategy & learn to apply it in his new role on the Protectobots. He transforms into a White/Blue/Green Ghe-o Rescue Vehicle/Right Leg. Decepticons The most feared beings in the galaxy, descended from of a line of robots created as military hardware by the Quintessons, who believe in order through fear, suppression off all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic life & a caste system, though it’s just on the outside. On the inside, however, one would find that the Decepticons have a camaraderie very like the Autobots themselves, showing that they, too, have feelings & at times grow weary of the war, but press on for what they see as a just cause. Nemesis Crew * Megatron (Frank Welker): The leader of the Decepticons who quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon & assembled a group of followers. He later starts the Great War after a debacle with the Primes where he tapped into the frustration of those like him & enflamed their revolutionary leanings. His power & prestige defined his heroic glory, but his treachery still posed him a threat to all. In his own way, he’s as much an idealist as Optimus, but his zeal sprang from a committed belief that beings such as they were made to conquer & rule. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He was killed by a corrupted Optimus but was later resurrected just in time for Unicron's arrival. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Jet like his live-action, Animated & Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts/M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank like his Devastation & Online counterparts. * Shockwave (Corey Burton): Megatron's 1st Lieutenant & Mad Scientist & a former member of the Science Corps who spent 4,000,000 years on Cybertron, keeping Decepticon control, but was eventually forced to flee to Earth, where he, after getting frozen for several decades & thawed out by Megatron, continued his scientific duties. He was originally an outspoken, emotional & friendly bot. Then he was subjected to Shadowplay by Sentinel Prime when the Great War began, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite, which caused him to join Megatron. Like his Animated counterpart, he has 2 regular arms instead of one with the other for a plasma cannon mounted on it. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity & perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being—his way is not that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem, though often confounded by initiative, emotional thinking. He's an expert on Space Bridge technology & regards Megatron's passion for conquest with something approaching disdain, believing it only hinders achievement of his goals. He tries to find the logic in everything & while he’s usually stoic, he does care about Slipstream, showing to have some signs of his former self. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange B-2 Spirit Bomber/Oshkosh Logistic Vehicle System Replacement Truck. * Starscream (Mark Hamill): The vain, arrogant, ruthless & self-serving Decepticon Third-in-Command who believes he was made to rule, not to serve as he'll stop at nothing to advance his own cause & bides his time to destroy Megatron & take his rightful place as the "true" leader of the Decepticons. He’s very good at what he does, but sometimes overrates himself. He once became a ghost after another one of his attempts got him killed, right around Halloween where he scared several Transformers & some humans, until he was rebuilt & resurrected by Shockwave after being scared back into his body by Dead End. He eventually stops with his backstabbing plans & starts warming up to him. He transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet like his Cybertron & live-action counterparts * Soundwave (Frank Welker): Decepticon Fourth-in-Command & Communications Officer & a former gladiator who was already Megatron's loyal lieutenant when war broke out on Cybertron. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, & Ratbat & Ravage's advice helps him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate, the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron, Lugnut, Blackout & Groundpounder when he joined the Decepticons. Often silent, but deadly, he would often take on mediating quarrels, but he isn’t without his sense of intellect. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions & creeping you out, managing to startle Rewind, which no Transformer could do. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database, since he could read minds, he learns about the secret relationships & friendships between the factions. Because of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. He also does begin to warm up to some of the Decepticons & even some Autobots & even began developing a personality which allowed him to become Blaster's Conjunx Endura, ending up in a secret relationship himself. He invented a note that can rock a robot’s face off, which he showed to Blaster, which got him a kiss on the lips. He got trapped in Limbo after one battle & used his psychic abilities to amplify their bond while they’re on different dimensional planes until she could get him out of there, but he accidentally brought Megatronus with him. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Balkan MK6 Communications Truck/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle like his Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. ** Laserbeak (Dee Bradley Baker): Soundwave’s Black/Red/Blue/Orange Andean Condor-based Mini-Con who's the leader of his Mini-Cons & is often used by Soundwave as a spy & interrogator. Soundwave seems to favor him the most, despite being a coward. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Ravage (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): Soundwave’s Black/Silver/Purple/Red Panther-themed Mini-Con who’s skilled in various fighting styles & use of firearms. Short-tempered, bloodthirsty & easily startled, she’s a force to be reckoned with, however she’s very light sensitive & can be temporarily blinded. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Kitty Katswell from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy.'' ** Rumble (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): Soundwave’s Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Humanoid Mini-Con who likes cracking shells & breaking what’s inside. He transforms into a Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Negan from the Walking Dead franchise. ** Ratbat (Olivia Olson): Soundwave’s Black/Purple/Pink/Yellow Vampire Bat-themed Mini-Con who’s actually over a thousand years old, when she met Soundwave & a trickster at heart, but can be sentimental as she once took a teddy bear from a toy store that was wrecked from one battle & name it Hambo & is very emotional, which will explain her occasional violent outbursts. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time & her final robot mode resembles a fusion of her, Sam Manson from Danny Phantom & Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice, having a long ponytail with some hairs sticking out & a pair of fangs & wearing eye-shadow, a croptop with her insignia on it that ends at her navel, a revealing skirt with leggings underneath & platform boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. * Blackout (Clancy Brown): Decepticon Demolition Specialist & a battle-hardened gladiator from the pits of Kaon who joined Megatron in the Great War. He was also a guard at the Decagon plaza, when the War began. Few have survived an encounter with him & lived to tell the tale, but those who have survived have added his story to Decepticon lore, which tells of him singlehandedly obliterating vast numbers of Omega Sentinels back on Cybertron during the War. He transforms into a Gray/Black/Brown/Yellow/Burgundy/Purple/Light Blue Sikorsky CH-53K King Stallion Helicopter. * Barricade (Jess Harnell): Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon & Bumblebee's rival who's one of the most wanted Decepticon criminals & is considered fractious even by Decepticon standards, yet is willing to give Megatron the benefit of the doubt & follow where he leads. He learned how to take care of himself while running with Cybertron's most vicious racing gangs before the Great War & that has got a bit of a mouth on him. Whether it's smashing through an Autobot roadblock or hunting down his latest quarry, he rarely lets an opportunity to taunt, criticize or demoralize someone go by, though he was outdone by Nightbird. It's been said that he likes to trick people into trusting him, just so he can see their reactions when they find out just how much of a bad idea it was, which why he picked the same type of vehicle of Prowl & Quickshadow, though a different type of a police car. He often worked with powerful crime bosses as hired muscle on Earth. He transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White/Purple/Green/Yellow/Orange 2016 Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police Car like his Last Knight counterpart. * Lugnut (Fred Tatasciore): Megatron's bodyguard who was known as the Kaon Crusher in the pits of Kaon. If Megatron were to command him to jump, he would be in the upper atmosphere long before Megatron could specify how high. It's easy to misinterpret his blind zeal for a lack of overall processing power, but this isn’t the case. Although he isn't much of a thinker or planner, he doesn’t care, since Megatron master makes the plans & he carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness, which is to the point of religious fanaticism, annoys several Decepticons, even Megatron himself at times & is often mocked by the other Decepticons & even some of the Autobots because of it, which annoys him in return. He has one eye like his ''Animated'' counterpart & transforms into a Purple/Jade/Khaki/Silver/Black Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Bomber Airplane. * Blitzwing (Dave Boat): Lugnut's loud-mouthed, belligerent & brash Triple Changer partner who later became a partial pacifist, which allowed him to secretly befriend Mirage & Red Alert. He once got multiple personality disorder after one battle, causing him to switch between a monocle face which speaks with quiet disdain, when he brings up a plan he came up with which also allowed him to befriend Slipstream, his regular face & a black jack-o'-lantern-like face, when he has a tendency to crack puns & pull pranks & also quote children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter which allowed him to befriend Rumble, which is based on how he feels at the moment. He was eventually cured by Slipstream, but could keep all his new friends. He often gets stuck in mid-transformation, causing others to kick or slam him to help him. He transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black/Beige/Red Freewing F-14 Tomcat Twin Electric Ducted Fan Jet/Leopard 2 Tank. * Lockdown (Lance Henriksen): Decepticon Bounty Hunter who speaks in a British accent & holds himself above the Autobot/Decepticon war & sees both sides as squabbling children that he should reign personally, as he was first hired to capture Nightbird, making him the first bot she saw & how she got her personality from. Like any good bounty hunter, he's all business & does whatever it takes to haul his bounty in. It's only ever personal if someone else makes it so. He's an old enemy to Ratchet & Arcee who'd he hunted for a few times during the Great War & to Drift & Prowl, whose mentors he's slain. He's not afraid to tell his colleagues exactly what he thinks of them, for better or for ill. He doesn't think much higher of other civilized species across the universe, though isn't above working with them if it suits him. He always fulfills the contracts & missions he's assigned to as long as he's paid. He doesn't really care what he must do to fulfill his contract, eager to destroy entire planets if it's necessary. His respect for other species isn't too great either, sometimes mumbling about his own clients & speaking to them sarcastically. Everyone found out that Unicron is his contractor, where, to get paid, he must feed all the Transformers to him when he comes to eat Earth & Cybertron. This leaves Windblade sparkbroken & she breaks up with him. He then helps the other Transformers stop Unicron with that he may not care about the War, but he's still going to help them, which allowed to get back together. He transforms into a Black/Green/Silver/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Red Lamborghini Aventador Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. * Slipstream (Tara Strong): A well-spoken & highly intelligent, but very awkward & timid scientist & Shockwave’s daughter figure who holds a great interest in knowledge & science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices & solve complex mathematical equations. She’s also very knowledgeable about Cybertron's history, specializes in sarcasm & stinging insults hidden behind a thin veneer of humor, though Nightbird was able to outdo her, though she did apologize since she was impressed with her & often volunteers to be used as a test subject; especially if it’s her own experiments. She studies extensively & takes an organized, sometimes overly analytical approach to solving problems. However, she lacks self-confidence when it comes to fitting in with others & can be too neat & overly-organized for her own good when she gets distressed after an intense battle, having to be comforted by Shockwave, having token her in during the Great War when she came in for an interview. However, she eventually overcame her insecurities. She’s very sensitive about Shockwave's self-esteem & thus often launches into fits of rage when someone objects to or makes fun of him, going as far as to blast hapless generics, though she does know not to destroy all of them.She transforms into a Light Purple/Teal/Light Blue/Grey/Black/Red/Orange X-36 Tailless Fighter Agility Research Aircraft/Hydrogen Fuel Cell Research Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Twilight Sparkle from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' & her robot mode resembles Sci-Twilight Sparkle from the ''Equestria Girls'' franchise, having long hair in the shape of a ponytail & wearing glasses, a metal bowtie, a lab coat, a croptop with a belt & a dress shirt underneath, a mini-skirt, knee socks & mary janes with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath, for when she has to get specimens underwater, underwater missions, relaxing & practicing her magic after an intense battle after she became more confident or has to inject herself with some experimental liquids when experimenting on herself or anesthetic when in need of surgery into her chest or hips. * Sideways (John DiMaggio): Decepticon Courier & Espionage Expert who prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. He’s misleading & deceitful in everything he does, portraying himself as the ninja-like warrior or the aloof drifter & he lives for the look of shock & betrayal on his victims' faces when they realize he's played them for fools, though he does a beating because of it at times. He transforms into a Silver/Black/Red/Purple/Orange/Yellow/Dark Grey Audi R8 Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. * Skyquake (Roger Craig Smith): A childhood friend of Lugnut who’s a guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. Like Lugnut, he won’t only obey every order; he’ll follow them until Megatron says otherwise, regardless of the passage of time. He also possesses a rather short temper towards those who get in the way of Megatron's will. Otherwise, he's a polite guy when it comes down to it, even to his targets & foes which Prowl & Tracks give him credit for when they fought him. He transforms into a White/Green/Orange/Red/Brown/Blue F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet like his Prime counterpart. * Knock Out (Daran Norris): The Decepticons' team medic, a weight-loss surgeon & aerodynamic specialist who preoccupies with speed & racing, having joined street races & getting several Transformers such as Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Nightbird & the Stunticons into them too as well as looking good while doing so. He's constantly looking for physical flaws & imperfections to work his magic on, mostly on other bots as he helps them stay fit & attractive to go with the training, though he’s shocked that Nightbird is at peak physical condition, despite her huge appetite, which she says it must do with her high metabolism. He does tell her to only use her adrenaline syringes for emergencies, though. He does angry whenever his paint job is damaged in any way. He transforms into a Red/Black/Green/Orange/Tan/Silver/Dark Grey 2016 Custom Aston Martin Vanquish Car. * Dreadwing (Keith David): Skyquake’s twin brother & an expert in explosives, like Blackout. Like Lugnut & Skyquake, he's intensely loyal to Megatron. However, unlike his brother, he’s better at keeping his temper in check, most of the time, which is how he befriended Sunstorm, giving him the idea to help control his brother’s anger, since he could control it better. During situations of dwindling odds, he considers all possibilities within battle & is wary of the potential consequences of hasty decisions. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/White/Silver/Red/Purple/Grey F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet like his Prime counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Albert Francis "Al" Simmons a.k.a. Spawn. * Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore): A giant Black/Purple/Green Tyrannosaurus Rex-themed Decepticon who’s Omega Supreme's rival & the Decepticons’ answer to him & is in fact insecure wondering if the Decepticon cause was in fact the right one for him on the inside, though several Decepticons don’t actually know about this, because of how they’ll question why does he have this conflict. Maybe that’s why Slipstream manages to understand him & talks to him in the same manner as Optimus & Omega Supreme do by themselves, without her getting blasted in the face or eaten by him. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership/Cybertronian Satellite Cannon hybrid called the Nemesis like his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron counterpart/Cybertronian Heavy Assault Tank/Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier. Additional Decepticons * Vehicons (various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes & M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles. * Springload (Nolan North): A Decepticon who continually obsesses over the mythical Cybertronian city of Doradus, dreaming of discovering the ancient city so that he can lay claim to its myriad riches & its legendary fountain of Energon occasionally on the wrong time much to the annoyance of his superiors, especially those who don’t believe superstition like Slipstream. Most other Decepticons might write this off as a harmless hobby until they actually meet him. Delusional & paranoid, he believes that he's been chosen by the spirits of Doradus & that everyone & everything else is out to stop him from fulfilling his destiny. Fortunately, his unbalanced mental state makes him extremely gullible, so if you feed him the right information it's all too easy to get him onto your side, which is what Hound did as they both did help him find Doradus. This might work in the short term, but as soon as he finds out he's been had, then he'll have no qualms about kicking his would-be benefactor into next week. He transforms into a Green/Blue 2010 Ford Explorer Sport Trac Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Nathan Drake from the Uncharted franchise. * Astrotrain (Jason Isaacs): Decepticon Transport who loves to sow confusion. Nothing pleases him more than confronting an Autobot in a dark corner & making him or her wonder if he or she's up against 1 Decepticon or 2. He craves having this power over others. He might be single-minded but when most of your time is spent transporting troops around, you have to take your jollies where you can. He wants more from life, but it's either fly the other Decepticons around, or get scrapped by them. He transforms into a Dark Grey/Purple/White/Blue/Green/Red/Orange/Yellow Boeing X-37 Space Shuttle/Tsubame 800 Bullet Train. * Thunderhoof (Frank Stallone): A Decepticon crime boss who talks with a Brooklyn accent & prides himself on being careful & reasonable, but doesn’t completely forsake violence. His favorite drink from Octone is The Godfather, which is a mixture of cocaine, heroin, Energon & vodka, knowing he couldn’t use any drugs. He transforms into a Light Blue/Black/Grey Maybach Exelero Mobster Car. * Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Tony Todd): Megatron’s father figure who’s a former member of the Primes who was Solus Prime’ Conjunx Endura, but was prone to bursts of temper & aggression due to his pride & secret shame at being a necessary evil to balance out the light & the darkness within the Primes. He’s the only Prime who’s fascinated with the destruction of something to create something new. The other Primes, except Liege & Solus, often viewed him as an unpredictable & unstable presence. His private insecurities & hidden fears continue to fester & soon gave way to something darker. With Liege’s help, he turned on the other Primes, declared war & changed his name. Following the War of the Primes, he exiled himself from Cybertron after being manipulated by Liege into murdering Solus, but got sent to Limbo when the other Primes found him on Earth attacking some cavemen during the Ice Age, until he freed when Blaster rescued Soundwave. Once freed, he tried to use the Energon Harvester to turn the Sun into new Energon. He later helped the other Transformers stop Unicron. He transforms into a Black/Red/Silver/Purple/Teal/Orange Tupolev Tu-160 Stealth Bomber/PL-01 Concept Tank. * Groundpounder (John DiMaggio): A Decepticon known as the Beast from Kaon & the Pulverizer of the Pits who was once one of the greatest gladiators on Cybertron until he was arrested by the Elite Guard but got freed & recruited by Megatron during the Great War. He's not very imaginative with his moves, but he doesn't really need to be, as his sheer power makes him a match even for a Dinobot. Violence is pretty much all he knows & his sole goal is to prove he's the biggest & baddest bot there is. He’s planning a comeback, but for now, he’s practicing his moves in battles. He also taught his moves to some of the other Decepticons such as Barricade, Blackout, the Insecticons, the Constructicons, the Stunticons & the Combaticons as a reward for helping him train. Some Autobots such as Windblade, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe & the Dinobots do watch the recordings of his training sessions to both learn & telegraph his moves to make he doesn’t curb stomp them when fighting him. He transforms into a Blue/Grey/Red/Orange Double-Armed Rescue Vehicle. * Cyclonus (Carrie Keranen): Decepticon Warrior who’s an extremely loyal & efficient air warrior in the Decepticon army, but is also one who oozes contempt aimed at those who would undermine the Decepticon cause for personal advancement. Unfortunately, beneath it all, she’s a bit of a coward & will turn & run if things get out of control. She does care a great deal for some of the Transformers. She transforms into a Light Purple/Black/White/Red/Orange/Blue/Green/Pink Chengdu J-20 Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Satsuki Kiryūin from Kill La Kill, having long hair & wearing a military-themed dress & thigh-high boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. * Scourge (Miguel Ferrer; posthumously): Cyclonus' partner & the head of the Sweeps. Once he gets you locked in his sights, that's pretty much 'hasta la vista, baby'. Like his minions, he tends to complain about the situation he would be in, that he & the Sweeps end up in. He transforms into a Light White/Blue/Light Grey/Black/Yellow/Red/Purple MiG-29 Fighter Jet/Western Star 4964EX Tractor Tanker Truck like his Robots Disguise (2001) counterpart. * Liege Maximo (Tobin Bell): the Founder of the Decepticons & one of the traitorous members of the Primes. Scheming & treacherous, he was more dangerous with his words than with his darts, though Nightbird was able to outword him. Though he joined his brothers & sister in battling him, he later began his own schemes involving Megatronus since he was tempted by Unicron to betray them, though the other Primes just thought he was distracting him so they could defeat him. He then tried to fuse the Allspark with the Anti-Spark he found to take over the Transformers, but was killed by Megatron. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Mikoyan MiG-35 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off John Kramer a.k.a. Jigsaw from the Saw franchise. * Octone (Marÿke Hendrikse; Singing Voice: Lena Hall): An air-headed, carefree & cute but dangerous Triple-Changer when the deal goes down, who was a singer before the Great War caused her to cancel her tour & doesn't pick up on some Transformers’ sarcasm, but manages to become friends with some Decepticons & even some Autobots. Despite her ditzy nature, she loves to make commercial aircraft abort landings & bursts out laughing when a plane crashes. She runs a delivery services for Cybertronian Energon supplements & a bar called Decepticon Island that Moonracer secretly works at & can make beverages which are yummier & healthier than regular alcohol suitable for both organics & robotics, though she'll use anything as an ingredient to make her drinks. Her favorite drink that she made for herself is Everything but the Kitchen Sink, which comes in many flavors. She, like Windblade, also gained a taste for human food, especially tacos & is a surprisingly good singer as she once sang at the club Thunderhoof's gang hangs out in. She transforms White/Purple/Black/Blue/Green/Dark Grey Lockheed Martin KC-130 Tanker Airplane/Peterbilt 281 Tanker Truck based off the one from Duel. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sonata Dusk from ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'', having a long ponytail & wearing a metal fedora, eye-shadow, spiked bracelets, a leather jacket, a midriff-baring t-shirt, a pleated mini-skirt, striped stockings & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath when she has to get some of the ingredients she needs such as water, oil & lava underwater, trying out her drinks in her room & watching TV after a long or intense battle or just having fun in the water. * Unicron (John Noble): The Chaos Bringer who was the one who manipulated Liege & Megatronus into betraying the Primes & later the Decepticons after revealing his true goal, which to consume & annihilate all of creation, all possible realms of existence, until it’s nothing but an infinite void of nothingness, at the center of which he shall sleep forever more, his tasks complete. However, he encountered the Autocons & was killed by all of them as they tore him apart. He transforms into an Orange/White/Brown/Purple/Black/Lime Cybertronian Planet with a pair of mandibles like his Generation 1 counterpart. Insecticons * Sharpshot (Steve Blum): Leader of the Insecticons who’s extremely arrogant & sadistic, but cowardly whenever things don't go his way. He really likes electrocuting things as he likes how his victims flinch & squirm when electrocuting them & seems to gain some sort of pleasure from it akin to a human taking dangerous street drugs that can prove to be fatal or an actor to thunderous applause. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/White/Blue/Lime Mechanical Stag Beetle like his Generation 1 & Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterparts. * Hardshell (David Kaye): One of Sharpshot's right-hand bots who loves to toy with his opponents & has developed a taste for human flesh, which is why Octane hired him to find any human corpses for her drinks & he’ll have some of the leftovers for free, though he did get Rewind hooked on them. He loves nothing more than entertaining himself by making his victims embarrass & debase themselves, before sending them to their deaths. He prefers strategy & weaponry over instinct. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Orange Mechanical Hercules Beetle like his Prime counterpart. * Kickback (Troy Baker): Hardshell's partner who’s a manipulative blackmailer that several humans fall prey to his honeyed words, though not everyone falls for it. Not that he covets social interaction, it's purely to dig up your most embarrassing & exploitable secrets, so that he can make his new friend do his bidding. However, Soundwave was able to outdo him. The only thing he enjoys more than the recruiting process is destroying his reluctant double agents after they've exhausted their usefulness. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Red Mechanical Grasshopper like her Generation 1, Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark & Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. Constructicons * Devastator (Rob Dyke): The combined form of the Constructicons who’s named after the Devastator Winds, which is Cybertron’s equivalent of hurricanes & his sole purpose, is to crush all in his path. Mentally, on the other hand, he's very much less than the sum of his parts. Given the sheer power he brings to these rages, Megatron has no complaints. However, he did become more stable thanks to the Autobot combiners. ** Mixmaster (Jamieson Price): the leader of the Constructions & Material Fabricator, who can only be described as a deranged alchemist, creating material from raw ore, human remains, even hapless Autotroopers, having been the one responsible for giving Octone the idea to use anything to make her drinks, using acids & bonding agents to reduce & recombine almost anything inside his mixing drum & then output as a new raw material. He has spent his entire life learning all there is to know about construction & mastering the intricacies of chemical reactions, becoming an expert in poisons, corrosive substances & most especially explosives. The others think he's got a few loose microchips, but it's hard to argue with the results. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Black/Silver/White/Orange/Tan Mack Metro-Liner Cement Truck/Head & Part of the Torso. ** Scrapper (Tom Kenny): The modest Constructicon Second-in-Command, Mixmaster’s brother figure, best friend & partner who just because he's modest doesn't mean he's sane & is a master of designing and building stealth monuments: buildings that blend seamlessly into the landscape, whether that landscape is on Cybertron or Earth. His favorite artistic liberty is using live Autobots as building materials & his favorite past time is digging mass graves for human bodies after a slaughter. He has an innate knack for grasping construction projects & upon seeing a set of blueprints can get right to work. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Beige/Black/Grey Caterpillar 930G Front-end Loader/Right Leg. ** Bonecrusher (Steve Blum): Constructicon Warrior whose idea of a beautiful landscape is a rubble-strewn wasteland & rare is the edifice he feels is better off left standing & like Sideswipe, uses his wheels to skate across highways & roads, destroying everything in sight. His fighting style is based off American Football & Roller Derby, which allowed him to plow through Autotroopers on roads, battle Autobots on freeways & to secretly befriend Slug & befriend Brawl. He was quite a skilled tactician during the Great War while others were still mapping out strategy & most importantly in Megatron's optics, a vicious warrior. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Khaki/Black/Orange/White/Brown/Yellow/Navy Blue Komatsu D355A Bulldozer based off the bulldozer Marvin Heemeyer used in his Captain Killdozer rampage/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Logan a.k.a. Wolverine from Wolverine & the X-Men. ** Long Haul (John DiMaggio): Constructicon Demolition Specialist who would rather just be on the front lines fighting shoulder to shoulder with fellow warriors than moving supplies & building installations to make sure those warriors continue fighting. He keeps these secret desires to himself though, as he's smart enough to know Megatron isn’t likely to be sympathetic & has no patience for grunts who question their orders. There are times when he was allowed to fight in battles when the time comes. He can be goaded into fight in which he's overmatched & has to get the other Constructicons or other Decepticons to get him out of the hot water or thin ice he got himself into. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Black/Yellow/Orange Caterpillar 740 Ejector Articulated Dump Truck/Left Leg. ** Hightower (Jamieson Price): Constructicon Third-in-Command & the snob of the Constructicon who considers himself an artist & his fellow Constructicons somewhat crude & dim-witted, as they don't have his exacting standards or attention to detail. He looks upon the rest of the Decepticons almost as peasants, beneath him to a degree, which allowed him to befriend Blast Off. Though full of himself, he’s a master craftsman, having truly earned his insufferable ego & his contribution to the war effort can't be understated. His high standards that he holds himself and others to means he takes extra care to ensure even the simplest of jobs is completed to the nth degree of perfection. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Black/Silver Liebherr LTM 1200-5.1 Crane Truck/Right Arm. ** Demolishor (Gary Anthony Williams): Constructicon Digger & Muscle who may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's smart enough to know when to fight openly & when to stick to the shadows. He was also the one warned the Transformers about the return of Megatronus. He’s driven by a manic urge to prove himself & sees the recycle value of every bit of scrap or junk he comes across & he'll move heaven & earth or dig anywhere to procure it. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Red/White/Khaki/Yellow Caterpillar 325C Excavator/Part of Torso. Stunticons * Menasor (Charlie Guzman/DashieXP): The combined form of the Stunticons who’s a clanking, crushing terror that destroys all in his path. Unfortunately the resentment of his components & has created a primal psychological rift & left him an unpredictable mass of conflicting, chaotic impulses. However, he did become more stable thanks to the Autobot combiners helping him, Superion in particular. ** Motormaster/Motormouth/Motorbreath (Liam O'Brien): The merciless & tyrannical leader of the Stunticons who always claiming to be King of the Road & is itching for a good head-on collision, which is why he allows his Stunticons to compete in street racing as well as himself. He later changed his name to Motormouth & later Motorbreath, secretly befriends Optimus & becomes less harsh to his fellow Stunticons. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Silver/Blue LoneStar International Semi-Truck/Head & Torso. ** Drag Strip (Maurice LaMarche): Stunticon Second-in-Command who, whether it's fighting, racing, or flat out robbery, would deceive his opponent by any means to prevail. Every tiny online moment is driven by his desire to come out on top, whether it's racing, fighting or just trading insults, & the only thing he craves more than victory is to know he humbled or humiliated his rival in the process. Many find him to be a distasteful individual. Although his personality may be perceived as a defect, but to Megatron, this is the type of Decepticon he requires. Of course, other dishonest Transformers would seize the opportunity to demonstrate their superiority for trickery, only to cause him to go on a rampage. He was, however, prone to overheating when racing. He transforms into a Yellow/Purple/Red/Blue/Black/Grey 2016 Audi R18 Formula-1 race car/Right Arm. ** Breakdown (Adam Baldwin): Stunticon Muscle & Knock Out's Conjunx Endura who has an acute case of paranoia & genuinely believes that things, both living & inanimate, are watching him. Needless to say, he & Red Alert would be energon drinking buddies if each wasn't likely to be convinced the other was trying to poison him/her & finds heavy traffic nerve-wracking. Sometimes, his circuits get so overloaded with worry that his engine stalls mid-drive. He did become a lot less paranoid, but still has occasional bouts of paranoia. He transforms into a White/Blue/Dark Grey/Maroon/Purple/Red/Pink 2017 Custom Lexus LX 570 SUV/Left Leg. ** Dead End (Jessica DiCicco): The gloomy, cynical, deadpan & mysterious Stunticon Scout who views the war from a pessimistic perspective & suffers from clinical depression. She believes no matter how long the war lasted; all Transformers were doomed to die. She almost always sporting a stoic frown & is interested in occultism, poetry, the works of Gothic authors like Poe & Lovecraft & human horror films, whether seeing them in drive-ins, her room or movie theaters, which is why she sometimes quotes famous horror movies, but with her own twist. She was once described as being a scream queen & serial killer/monster fused into one, which she took in stride. She got a job as a coroner when she came to Earth & buried people daily, whether having died naturally, from a disease or from one of the Decepticons’ rampages or the battles she partakes in & is able to control several Earthquake Search & Rescue Robots to help her get rid of the corpses for burials or find her next meal. She spends more time preserving & maintaining her comrades' image & performance. However, once she’s engaged in combat, she becomes a fierce & deadly adversary & would satiate her anarchic & somber soul by stopping at nothing to destroy the Autobots. Though typically rather gloomy, she’s shown to be happy on several occasions & can be seen smiling from time to time. She’s also shown to be rather compassionate & sometimes depart from the darkness to have fun with Ratbat, Octone & Vortex & even Windblade, Roadbuster, Seaspray & Snarl, who help her, take a break from the morbid & enjoy life. She usually acts gloomy to help cheer others up as they try to cheer her up. Like Windblade & Octone, she gained a taste for human food especially black pudding & even human flesh though she sticks to scavenging for unidentified body parts or fresh mutilated corpses that she finds where she cleans off the bones, though she also likes eating any candy, especially around Halloween. She also has an uncanny ability to teleport, which often frightens other Transformers, especially Prowl, Red Alert & Starscream & can survive getting her head shot off, which deploys a head form like the Norris-thing from The Thing (1982) & Frenzy’s live-action counterpart & still be able to control her headless body like Dr. Carl Hill from Re-Animator. Octone's special drink for her is Nightmare Fuel, which is made of corpse parts, Energon, acid, blood & chocolate. She hates it when the others question or tease her for her hobbies, so she scares them as revenge, which sometimes means using fangs she got from being bitten by Ratbat on later occasions. She was once used as a guinea pig for the test run of an experimental regeneration circuit, designed to automatically repair damage she sustained in combat. Unfortunately for her, the unit malfunctioned & began eating away at the molecular cohesion of her body, driving her mad & leaving her a shambling half-'bot, wandering the nearby city like a zombie, mindlessly searching for spare parts to try & repair her crumbling frame, until she was captured & repaired. She used to be called Detour, but changed her name to Dead End. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Black/Grey/Blue/Orange/Green 2016 Koenigsegg Regera Concept Car/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Lucy Loud from the Loud House & her robot mode resembles a 17 year old version of Lucy, having long hair that sometimes covers her optics, which turn out to be purple when she does reveal them, because a dark energon shard was placed inside her when she was created & wearing a hoodie, a plaited skirt, striped knee socks & Goth boots on her off-time with a bandeau bikini/bra & panties underneath all of it for when she’s watching horror movies in her room or just relaxing after an intense battle. ** Wildrider (Mikey Kelly): Stunticon Warrior who has Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder that some of his Decepticon comrades suspect him of playing insane to enhance his street creed, but those who have come to know him realize he really is as crazy as they come & a very real danger to anything on the road with him & is prone to tire blowouts. He did become a lot less psychotic, acting with resolve. He transforms into a Silver/Red/White/Yellow/Neon Green/Blue 2016 Lamborghini Ankonian Concept Car/Left Arm. Combaticons * Bruticus (Nolan North): the combined form of the Combaticons & the first ever Combiner created by Shockwave. For all his strength and power, however, the monstrous gestalt has only the most rudimentary mind, capable of wanton destruction & little else. However, he did become more stable thanks to the Autobot combiners, Defensor in particular. ** Onslaught (Ron Perlman): the leader of the Combaticons who's an intelligent & talented strategist who uses careful tactics to take on his enemies. He doesn't enjoy getting his mitts dirty, but instead prefers the thrill of designing battle plans, strategies & tactics, and then watching his soldiers carry them out. While he typically crafts his strategies to exclude his direct involvement, he's no coward. When required, he’ll engage in battle with strength, cunning & earthquaking fury. This side of him led some Decepticons into thinking he has a secret blood lust stashed away in his circuits, but in reality, he's just pissed off that his plans didn't work out the way they were supposed to. He transforms into a Navy Blue/Green/White/Khaki/Yellow/Purple Oshkosh M1070 Heavy Equipment Transporter Truck with Surface to Air Missile Tank/Head & Torso. ** Vortex (Teresa Gallagher): Combaticon Second-in-Command, Interrogator & Shape Shifter, Soundwave's daughter figure, the most out & out sadistic member of the Combaticons & Onslaught's crazy but very nice, friendly & caring girlfriend who was a cheerleader at the high school that her future teammates went to on Cybertron before the Great War. She uses her charm & body to manipulate anyone to get something she wants, which helped her get signed up to Shockwave’s combiner experiments where she met her future teammates, but her favorite method is to take them on Miss Vortex's Wild Ride by trapping Autobots in the huge wind funnels she creates. Once they’re in her clutches, she’ll execute a series of terrifying maneuvers that leaves her victims scared oilless, laughing like a maniac, until they tell her what she wants to know, though Wildrider actually loved the rush. After that, she usually drops them to the planet surface, shellshocked, to their deaths. She has represented independent signs of getting annoyed on occasion. She’s very self-conscious, running away at the first sign that someone believes her to be a monster. Even worse, she transforms into the said monster as she runs away, fulfilling their expectations, which happened once because of Starscream. However, she has a strong sense of integrity & has become more open & enthusiastic after coming to terms with herself. She once transformed into Megatron when he got seriously injured in order to stop Starscream from taking over the Decepticons, which caused her to learn more about Megatron & what it’s like to be a leader. Like Windblade, Octone & Dead End she gained a taste for human food, particularly cheeseburgers, French fries & chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She transforms into a Silver/Purple/Blue/Ocher/Red/Brown AH-64 Apache Helicopter/Left Arm, but can also transform into mechanical versions of various animals & monsters since she played a lot of video games & saw a lot of monster movies with Dead End as well as any Transformer, being able to mimic their voice patterns & mannerisms, though she did have to learn how they act. Her voice pattern is based off Penny Fitzgerald from ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' & her robot mode resembles a humanized teenage version of how Penny looks after The Amazing World of Gumball episode ''The Shell'', having long hair with bangs & tied into a ponytail in the back & wearing a metal baseball cap, a leather jacket, a sports jersey with a backless tanktop underneath, a mini-skirt with yoga pants underneath & running sneakers with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties underneath for when she’s using her sexuality to get information from those she interrogates or to just distract her opponents in battle to sucker punch or sneak attack them especially when cornered or pinned down, which surprisingly works on both genders, even Red Alert, interfacing with Onslaught or watching TV or playing video games in her room after an intense battle. ** Swindle (Fred Willard): Combaticon Scout & Salesman who, in comparison to his comrades, isn’t a devoted militant. Rather, he prefers to never miss an opportunity for networking, cutting deals & making profit, even if it means dealing with the Autobots so long as he’s confident enough to take action. He's an expert on all manner of weaponry & their market prices & he prides himself on being able to sell anything to pretty much anybody. All he needs is a smile. If it's anything he desired the most, it would be Megatron's right hand firearm. However, the key question is whether he can deal for Megatron's bazooka for a toaster without batting an eye. He's a one-robot black market who'd rather make deals than war. He once tried to enter Thunderhoof’s mob family & tried get money off Lockdown’s bounties, but both didn't end well for him. He’s also prone to overturning on sharp turns. He has a chest compartment which is capable of storing many, many things thanks to a Transwarped link to his own personal storage dimension within it, where he stores items he finds at any time, including battles, which he later uses when doing bets or biddings with humans or other Transformers. He transforms into a Yellow/Purple/Brown/Red/Black/Dark TARDEC Ultra-Light Vehicle/Right Leg. ** Brawl (Stefan Ashton Frank): The Combaticons’ Weapons Specialist whose hot-headed demeanor causes him to easily lose his temper. Regardless of faction, he would relentlessly attack anyone who gets in his way, which is why Slug & Bonecrusher are his only friends outside of his comrades. If he's on the battlefield & you can't hear him coming, it's time to check your ears, because chances are you've gone deaf. No matter if he's talking or yelling, moving, clanking or rattling, or fighting or blasting you're sure to hear him doing it, as is anyone else in the county. Despite this & his wild & militaristic disposition, he’s still an exemplary soldier when it comes to combat in the Great War. No one, except Optimus, Windblade, Slug, Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, Thunderhoof, Groundpounder, Bonecrusher, Dead End & his comrades, know that his brash shouting is done to keep himself sane, because if he kept himself quiet, he'll feel like nothing but a lowly coward. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Khaki/Black/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Orange M1A1 Abrams Tank like his live-action & Online counterparts/Left Leg. ** Blast Off (Keith Silverstein): Combaticon Air Warrior who loves to brag about how he can fly in space, completely oblivious to the fact that every Transformer with aircraft vehicle forms are capable of doing so as well, which, while it does annoying a lot of Transformers, allowed him to befriend Hook & secretly befriend Prowl, Strongarm, Tracks & Powerglide. Everything is remote to him, where he leaves his victims in space & runs away in order to try not to feel bad for doing it, though he eventually does feel bad. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Purple/White/Blue/Yellow F-117 Nighthawk Stealth Fighter/Flugabwehrkanonenpanzer Gepard Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Tank/Right Arm.